1. Technical Field
Inventive concepts relate to a DC/DC converter and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a DC/DC converter, a driving method thereof, and a power supply using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, switching regulators are apparatuses that convert power, which is input from an external source, to direct current (DC) power necessary for a system by using a plurality of power switches. Examples of switching regulators include DC/DC converters and/or the like for boosting or dropping input DC power. A plurality of power switches configuring a DC/DC converter may stably operate for enhancing performance of a system.